Dynamite
by Carolle Royale
Summary: Dynamites come in small packages.*11


**Disclaimer : GA does not belong to me.**

* * *

**Prompt** : Dynamite (hence the title)  
**Dedication**: Alexxis T. Swan

I can't believe how long it took me to write this..and it's still not done..oh well. Have fun reading! :-)

* * *

**Dynamite**

**~(*)~**

"You can't be serious."

Koko grinned mischievously as he propped his foot onto the table. He eyed the boy in front of him and gave him a wink. "Oh, but I am."

"But that's dangerous!" Yuu protested as he abruptly stood up from his chair, the sudden movement almost toppling it over. The four of them, Koko, Kitsunume, Mochu and himself were gathered in an empty classroom in the Middle School division discussing Koko's 'ingenious' plan. Yuu hadn't thought it'd be something so vicious "You'll get hurt! Or even worse, you'll get _expelled_!"

Kitsunume started chortling at that. "Expelled?" He asked in between laughs, "Is that honestly the best thing you can think of, Yuu?"

Yuu huffed as he crossed his arms across his chest, still standing up. "Good colleges don't accept high-school expellees." He informed them rather haughtily as he jutted his chin out a bit. He was very proud of his near perfect record and he wasn't going to get it ruined because of Koko's stupid obsession. Sure, he wouldn't be the one doing anything major but it'd still look bad in his application if he was friends/associated with high-school expellees.

"I don't think Koko has any intentions of getting into a good college." Mochu put in helpfully.

"Amen to that," Koko said while grinning. "I have no intentions of getting into colleges such as MIT or Harvard. They're just a waste of space."

Yuu looked down right insulted. "Don't talk about MIT like that! Do you have any clue on how many people would _kill_ to go that college?"

"Exactly why it's a waste of space," Koko picked up a can of coke from the table, "it's full of lunatics."

Yuu opened his mouth to say something against that but Mochu beat him to it.

"Okay enough of this college shit. So when are we going to do it?"

Koko took a swig of his coke before answering. "Well since the day after tomorrow is the night of the Masquerade Ball, how about tomorrow? That way she'd definitely come with me to the ball."

"Tomorrow?" Yuu sputtered out, "On such a short notice? That's absolutely in—"

"Oh shut up Yuu," Kitsunume interrupted ostensibly annoyed by the boy's outbursts of disapproval, "and sit down. Your standing up is bothering me."

Muttering stuff under his breathe, Yuu reluctantly sat down on his seat and crossed his arms across his chest. "I still don't think this is a good idea."

"Well no one asked _you_." Mochu bit out as he leaned forward to grab the packet of Doritos lying on the table. He shoved a handful into his mouth and started munching on them.

"Hey!" Yuu started to protest, "Koko did! That's why he called me here!"

"That was his biggest mistake," Kitsunume muttered lowly.

Koko heard that and started laughing. "It's alright Yuu. Nothing's going to happen. Nobody will get hurt_ plus_," he waggled his eyebrows, "I won't get expelled!"

Mochu and Kitsunume started sniggering at that. Yuu frowned. "This is serious. You can't just blow up fireworks in front of the girl's dorm!"

"Dynamites." Koko corrected smugly.

Yuu looked exasperated. "Exactly! You can't blow up _dynamites_ in front of the girl's dorm! Are you trying to kill all of them?"

"All's fair in love and war." Mochu said rather impishly as he stuffed his mouth with yet another bunch of Doritos.

Yuu shot Mochu a glare. "Do not talk with your mouth full, _Mochiage_."

Mochu stuck out his tongue at Yuu, which was full of Dorito crumbs.

Yuu looked positively disgusted by that and shuddered. "Morons," he said while he threw his hands up in the air, "I surround myself with utter morons!"

That caused a bit of spur amongst the group. "We're not morons!" Mochu insisted, still munching on the Doritos.

"Yeah! We're not!" Kitsunume agreed whole-heartedly.

"You hurt my poor heart, Yuu." Koko said feigning mock heart as he put a hand to his heart, "How it throbs! You've made it break!"

"You'll make loads of hearts break if you do that outrageously horrendous act tomorrow." Yuu shot back.

Koko lifted an eyebrow at Yuu. "Are you calling me a heart-throb?"

"No!" Yuu said exasperatedly. "I mean, if you do that tomorrow, a lot of people may get hurt! Or worse—"

"They'll get expelled?" Mochu provided helpfully.

Yuu shot him a look. "No, I was going to say they'll get killed but getting expelled is just as bad!"

Koko chuckled as he clapped his hand onto Yuu's back, making the poor boy jerk in surprise. "It's going to be alright Yuu. No one's going to get hurt. It's just one small dynamite."

"That's exactly what I don't get!" Yuu spurt in, "Why are you lighting up a dynamite? Why not a firework? That makes more sense!"

"Fireworks are so over-rated." Kitsunume replied.

Koko nodded. "What he said. They are over-rated. Plus, what's the big deal about fireworks? Loads of people have seen them."

"Bu—"

"However," Koko started, not bothering to let Yuu continue, "not many people have seen a dynamite, or heard one explode. "

"And what other way to capture a girls heart other than by lighting up a dynamite?" Kitsunume asked while he winked. "See, our Koko is the man."

"All's fair in love and war." Mochu repeated once more but this time there were no Doritos in his mouth. Yuu thanked the Lord for that.

"Well," Koko looked kind of squeamish, "it's not exactly _love_ per say."

"Yeah," Yuu said sarcastically, "You just have this strange fetish for her."

"It's not a fetish!" Koko objected, "It's just a crush, okay?"

"I hardly think it's a just a crush," Kitsunume said slyly, "You don't ask your crush out seventy eight times."

"I did not ask her out seventy eight times!" Koko begun rather indignantly, "I asked her out seventy _three_ times."

"Who the hell keeps count?" Mochu wanted to know.

"Me?"

"Whipped." Kitsunume coughed.

Koko shot him a glare. "Now back to the plan."

"I still think it's stupid." Yuu muttered. It was really too bad that the other boys didn't listen to him.

Oh well.

They'd see.

**~(*)~**

Yuu shivered slightly as the cool autumn breeze swarmed around him. He pulled his coat tighter against him and shoved his hands deep into his pocket. It was nearly curfew and yet here he was, standing right in front of the girl's dorm. He couldn't believe he had actually given in to Koko's nutty plan. It took a lot of convincing from the three but he eventually agreed to help. He hadn't wanted to, honestly, but Koko said he'd buy any random dynamite (Yuu didn't even know _where_ he'd get the supplies from) and would light it up, which may or may not be dangerous. Yuu being the kind soul that he is, couldn't stand the thought of innocent people getting harmed just because he wouldn't help Koko (Yuu had to do the research and find a dynamite which wasn't too explosive or harmful). Plus, Koko didn't know exactly how to set the whole thing up, so he'd have to help him.

"Yuu my man, you're here!" Koko suddenly called out from nowhere. He clapped his hand onto Yuu's back. "You're an awesome mate, you know that right?"

Yuu scowled at Koko. "The things I do for you and your love life." His eyes flickered behind Koko in search of the other two. When he couldn't spot them anywhere in sight, he asked, "Where are Mochu and Kitsunume?"

"Oh, they can't come. Prior engagements and such." Koko brushed off their absence with a mere wave of his hand. "Now, let's get started! We've only got twenty minutes before curfew!"

Yuu's jaw dropped. "Are you telling me that it's only going to be me and you doing this hooligan business?"

"Hooligan business." Koko smirked, his eyes glinting, "I approve."

Yuu smacked his forehead. "No! This is bad! Now this rotten thing will definitely go on my perfect record!" Yuu wailed as he hung his head in despair.

Koko rolled his eyes. "No, it won't. Trust me, this isn't even going to be big." With that he brought something out of his jacket and thrust it into Yuu's hand, "Here it is." Koko said rather proudly as he gazed at the tiny thing in Yuu's hand.

"But..but.."Yuu sputtered out as he eyed the object in his hand in disbelief, "it's so small!

"Dynamites come in small packages." Koko said smugly, a small grin tugging at the edge of his mouth.

Yuu gave Koko a sceptical look. "Are you sure it' a dynamite? It looks like a chocolate!"

Koko scowled, obviously not liking the fact that Yuu did not appreciate the size of the dynamite. "Why don't you eat it and find out?" He asked sarcastically.

Yuu brought a hand to his chin. "Considering the circumstance and the person I'm with at the moment, it does seem like a possibility that the object I hold in my hand is a mere ferror rocher, sans the gold wrappers of course, hence not a dynamite."

Koko sighed. "For Kami's sake, it's a freakin' dynamite Yuu! Not a ferror rocher!"

Yuu frowned. "Are you—"

"Yes!" Koko interrupted, his voice had taken on an exasperated edge, "Let's just light the thing now, shall we? I don't want to do this after curfew."

Yuu nodded, still not convinced that the thing he held in his hand was an explosive. He shrugged, so what if Koko wanted to blow up a chocolate? It surely had to be better than lighting up a real dynamite, right? So Yuu helped Koko set up the arrangement. "You have to light it from there," Yuu pointed at a string like structure at the end, vaguely wondering why a ferror rocher had that.

Koko nodded. "Okay, step away. Go to the trees or something."

"But that really shouldn't be —"

"Just go Yuu!" Koko exclaimed as he lit up the matchstick, his face full of concentration.

Yuu nodded and reluctantly moved away.

Koko grinned as the string caught on fire, then he scrambled away from the sight and jogged over to where Yuu was standing. "Cover your ears!" Koko said with a rather mischievous glint in his eyes.

And basically what occurred after that was history..

**~(_To Be Continued_)~_  
_**


End file.
